Someday The Dream Will End
by FFFanatik
Summary: This story takes place in Ivalice 17 years after the events in Final Fantasy 12. Contains some maleXmale.


Someday This Dream Will End

(Story Outline: This story takes place in Ivalice after the events in Final Fantasy 12. This story focuses mainly on the life of two Viera children, Ledréj and Lajrnn. Growing up in the Eruyt Village, the comings and goings of the outside world were of little importance to them. Yet one day the growing darkness that tossed the world into chaos 17 years before again threatens to consume Ivalice. Their paths will take them on a journey throughout Ivalice witnessing things they would never have imagined.)

**Chapter One: ****Path Selection**

The water washed over him as he lay sprawled out on the beach. The sun shone overhead warmly and the songs of the gulls filled his ears. As he laid there, eyes closed, his mind would stretch out over the waves and beneath their foaming crests to dwell with the creatures within. He was at peace with the sand. He was at peace with the water. He was at peace with the clear blue sky. He was at peace with-

"Ledréj! We are waiting for your response!" A sharp female voice snapped.

The young Viera male was forced back to reality. He tore his caramel brown eyes from the tattered book hidden inside his desk and concealed it quickly beneath his parchment. He looked back up quickly causing his long jet black hair to dance about his face. He looked blankly up at the curvaceous Viera woman standing beside the blackboard. She was examining Ledréj over her square glasses with folded arms. Ledréj looked at the notes scribbled on the chalkboard. The figures seemed foreign to him.

_:: The sine of 90 is 0::_

"Uhm…The sine of 90 is 0 Priestess Ilren," Ledréj answered hastily. The priestess narrowed her eyes before raising her head and turning back to the blackboard.

"That's correct Ledréj. Next time I want your full attention up here to me and not in the desk," she said swiftly writing down the answer. Ledréj paused to see if she would turn back around to call on him again before turning to his left.

The other students were busy copying down the new notes that Priestess Ilren was now writing. Ledréj's eyes scanned the class. The wooden desks and chairs matched perfectly with the polished wooden floors and walls. The sunlight that dappled through the branches to his right illuminated the room with lazy summer warmth. Branches from the tree were interlocked in the ceiling of the classroom. It didn't take long for Ledréj to find who he was looking for. Over all the other silver haired females in the classroom he saw those all too familiar onyx locks. He glanced back up at the teacher, before looking back. He made no sound but she seemed to know he wanted her attention.

When she looked over to him they held the gaze for a moment. She was the mirror image of Ledréj. She bore the exact same hair color, the exact same eye color, and the exact same skin tone. The only difference was that she was a little more feminine because she was a girl.

"Thanks Laj," Ledréj mouthed across the room to her. She nodded before pointing out the open right wall.

"Lajrnn! Ledréj! What is the meaning of you two disrupting my class?" the priestess snapped. Ledréj rolled his eyes and looked back to the front.

"What are you talking about Priestess? We didn't even say anything! You're the one disrupting the class," he answered defensively. Several of the girls in the class rolled their eyes or glared angrily at Ledréj on this comment. In fact only two of them looked as if they agreed and they were his sister, Lajrnn, and their best friend Jjoté who were sitting on the other side of the class from him. Priestess Ilren was no fool. Once upon a time, these three were grouped together beside the large opening where the right wall should have been. The priestess had known that little pairing wouldn't come out too well and so had separated the three when the school year had begun.

But now it was almost over. Only about two minutes stood between Ledré, Lajrnn, Jjoté and the summer. They had long ago given up taking notes when the week had began. It had ended that Monday for them. They had come to school unprepared on purpose. Most of the other girls in the class also only scribbled down the notes for this week to make the priestess happy. Ledré had seen many of them tossing their notes in the trash or merely pretending to write things down.

When Priestess Ilren went back to writing things on the board, Ledréj looked back out the opening. The whole of the Eruyt Village lay below them. The many spiraling staircases encircling the trees seemed at ease and tranquil with the afternoon sun. Many birds sang out their joyous songs as they praised the perfect weather. The cool breeze that blew into the classroom was soothing to the crisp 90 degree weather. Far off in the distance Ledréj could see the small cluster of buildings that was their home. He could see a few of the salve makers and Wood Warders giving directions from his vantage point in the boughs of Star Sybll. Ledréj smiled. The voice of the Summer Wood never failed to amaze him.

So caught up in his dream was he that he almost didn't hear the bell ring. Almost instantly the room was empty leaving a dazed Ledréj to gather his things hastily and rush out after his sister and Jjoté. He had barely made it out the door before he was called back.

"Ledréj? Might I have a quick word, please?" Priestess Ilren asked softly. Ledréj motioned for the other two to wait for him. They nodded and moved towards the staircase. Ledréj moved over to the blackboard and leaned against the wall beside it.

"Ledréj…this year's been eventful hasn't it?" the Priestess asked smiling a smile that didn't quite convince Ledréj. He steeled himself for the worse.

"Yeah, it has. Uh, is there something the matter Priestess?" he asked bluntly. She smiled.

"Always to business with you, as usual, I see. Well if you must know…I overheard some of the Sages talking about, your situation…you know…how you're the only…well…the only-"

"-Male in the village?" Ledré offered. The priestess smiled.

"Yes…Ledréj, they say that you've come of age now and they are really only concerned about the general well-being of the Viera you know that. They are saying that it is time you sought solace in the Temple," the priestess finished gravely. Ledréj sighed heavily. He knew this moment would come sooner or later. He looked back up at the priestess.

"I know, Ren. But if I don't want to be in the Temple?" Ledréj asked.

"Then the Viera shall suffer the wait another 100 years for another male to be given to us by the Grace of the Wood," Ilren answered dully.

"Ren, I really am not ready for that. I'm not ready to give up all that I have. I have the Wood, I have my sister, my best friend. I have so much to explore. I still haven't seen all stretches of the Green Wood yet! She still holds many mysteries I'd like to uncover…and what of the world beyond her branches? How then may I explore it from inside those stone walls?!" Ledréj answered his anger swelling. The Priestess stood erect quickly.

"Ledréj! Don't say such things! You speak of leaving the Wood as though it were some small matter of weather or not to study or sleep. It is a much more grave nature than you understand I'm afraid," she said quickly taking a few steps closer to Ledréj. Ledréj looked away folding his arms.

"What difference does it make, Ren? What other choice do I have? I can't do what it is that Joté wants of me. What will become of me when I refuse?" he asked looking slowly back to Ilren. She looked at him for a long while as if dreading the thought of what was to happen.

"If you refuse…they will take you away from the village and offer you to the Wood, so your spirit may return to us," she said quietly. Ledréj felt his stomach flip at those words. As many times as he had see those words written out in the Green Word he would never have been prepared for that moment. He stared at a section of the floor for a long while before he could find it in himself to talk.

"So…you're saying they will…they will kill me?" he asked looking into the Priestesses eyes. Priestess Ilren moved closer to Ledréj. She knelt down to be face to face with him. She clasped each of his shoulders.

"Ledréj…you know the path you have chosen will be a hard one. I don't want to see you hurt. I care too much about you as if you were my own, but you must not loose yourself. You must stay focused, do you understand?" she asked gravely.

"Why have you told me this, Ren?" Ledréj asked still looking at her. She straightened up and sighed, before turning to look back out over the village.

"They would have me keep their secrets….I would have you informed Dré," she said turning back to him smiling. Ledréj returned it before grabbing his book.

"Tell your sister that dinner will be ready at eight, ok? You two don't wander too far from the village," she said walking back to the board slowly erasing the notes. Ledréj looked back over his shoulder as he exited the room.

"Ok Ren. We'll probably be in the Parting Glade or somewhere in that area. We shouldn't be too long. She just wants to go looking for some Malboros so she can get some things. I really have no idea what those _disgusting_ things could possibly give us that could be worth anything," he said waving as went down the spiral steps.


End file.
